


Perfect Blend

by calamitylink



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Meet-Cute, Seonghwa is a Sweetheart, Sort Of, if that aint a mood, sorry to just namedrop taeyong there, this fic is rated G + one swear word, yeosang is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamitylink/pseuds/calamitylink
Summary: Yeosang wouldn't say he's a morning person, but for the cute, frustrated business student that disrupts his morning coffee, he supposes he could make an exception.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 23
Kudos: 188





	Perfect Blend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suckhwas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckhwas/gifts).



> HEYY so remember seongsang meetcute i was talking about way back in january? this is that
> 
> @lumi could u believe i already had this written for u in march... before we actually started talking... this was gonna be for you being my first ever supporter on twt, i appreciate that so much! but now its because of that and also cause we're vegas married
> 
> anyway this is based off that rlly old [twitter story](https://i.imgur.com/yE8V9Ew.png?1) that totally happened, but i changed it up a little :)
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Yeosang hates the morning rush. He hates how early it is, hates how the thin layer of frost covering every surface hasn’t quite thawed out, but mostly he hates how there are _so many people._ Case in point, he rolls up to wait in line at the only decent café this side of campus, kicking up his board and catching it easily. The line stretches a few people out the door, which is typical for this time, but Yeosang is running late.

That morning, he had silenced his alarm one too many times and paid the price by having to sacrifice fifteen minutes in his morning routine. So foregoing makeup, he got ready in record time and bolted out the door. He blames Wooyoung, really, because if the younger hadn’t persuaded him to stay up and play a few more rounds of that new (incredibly fun) video game, he probably would have woken up on time. Probably.

But there’s no use dwelling on that now, he thinks, as the line inches forward. He’s at the awkward point where the person in his position would either have to hold the door open or wait outside, and he chooses the latter, tugging his beanie down slightly. The small adrenaline rush from the ride over has started to fade, warm grogginess settling back in and reminding him why he needs to be here in the first place. Dorms don’t allow coffee machines for some reason or another, and Yeosang is certain he’ll fall asleep if he doesn’t have _some_ sort of caffeine to carry him through lecture. 

He’s inside now, the warm blast of air coming as a relief to his cold nose and fingers. At the same time, it pulls him further into drowsiness, and a glance at the plush chair in the corner confirms that it does indeed look cozy and tempting. He lazily scans the café, watching others come and go in a rush, some balancing notebooks and pens with their coffee for last minute studying. Midterm season is well and truly upon them.

It seems that time is really not on his side today; the line is taking longer than usual, and if it continues like this Yeosang might be late for his only class with mandatory attendance. But he’s halfway to the front and it would be a shame to come this far and not commit, so commit he does. 

Yeosang is busy considering the merits of matcha versus mocha when he hears it. A mocha has more caffeine, but he doesn’t want something quite so sweet this early—

“What do you mean you don’t have them?” 

Yeosang startles a bit, thought process interrupted by a smooth voice cutting through the din of the café behind him. It would be easy to tune this voice out and let it fade to the background, but there’s something captivating about the air of authority it seems to hold. The voice is deep and quite pleasant, albeit a bit annoyed.

“Sure, half complete is better than nothing, but—” a pause. “We had _three weeks_ to work on this—” Yeosang listens in curiously to the conversation, the one-sidedness indicating the guy is on the phone. This sounds like a situation he’s all too familiar with: assigned group project, most people complete their part with no issue, then _one rogue slacker_ ruins it for the rest of them. He’s sympathetic.

Yeosang wonders what this guy is here for, because his voice keeps getting closer, too quickly for him to be waiting in line, and—

He’s startled for the second time by the guy grabbing his hand.

Yeosang’s head snaps toward him, incredulous expression melting into something else as he takes in the man’s features. The guy is hot, Yeosang’s tired brain supplies, and he looks every bit as authoritative as he sounds: he’s impeccably dressed, with midnight black hair styled back into a sweep that looks effortless but probably took a whole can of hairspray to hold. He has a sharp nose and even sharper jawline that complement high cheekbones and dark eyes, his well-proportioned face the type of unfairly attractive that only models and idols seem to have. The ragingly single side of Yeosang’s brain decides that it doesn’t care what this man’s damage is, he’s already forgiven for disrupting his morning. 

“Look, I don’t care, just send it to me,” the man fumes, squeezing a bit at his hand. “Yeah, because you were supposed to have it done _two days ago_ so that everyone could—” Yeosang winces. “Well how am I supposed to present it without your slides?” Hot Guy definitely seems like he would be gesturing wildly without the hand holding, which is why Yeosang supposes he’s doing it, but he finds he doesn’t really mind it anymore, getting invested in the drama playing out. “Fine! I’ll do it myself!” he snaps, then hangs up the phone and finally turns to look at Yeosang.

“Sorry—” the man starts, eyes growing into something akin to shock and horror as he cuts himself off. They stare at each other for a beat of silence, hands still gripped tightly together, while the man’s face slowly flushes pink. Cute. 

“I’m so sorry,” he sputters, personality flipping completely from frustrated to embarrassed. “You’re not Taeyong hyung,” he squints, as if making sure Yeosang would not magically morph into Taeyong before his eyes. Yeosang’s heart traitorously drops a bit at his words, knowing there was someone else whose hand the man meant to hold.

“Um,” Yeosang begins eloquently, floundering in the social situation he was most definitely not prepared for today. However, he’s saved from having to say anything else by sharp snorts of laughter ringing out from a few people behind them in line. They turn toward the sound, and Yeosang could actually see why he was mistaken for someone else; the man currently losing it is about Yeosang’s height and build, with the same color of honey-brown hair and coincidentally, the same university beanie perched on his head.

“Hwa, you’re an idiot,” the guy who Yeosang assumes is Taeyong laughs. “You’ve traumatized this poor guy!” he wheezes. Yeosang doesn’t have the heart to tell him he’s doing even more traumatizing by calling attention to them. 

“I was distracted,” Attractive Guy Hwa huffs, finally noticing their hands are still linked. He turns pink again, extracting his hand gently with a murmured apology. Yeosang’s heart flutters pathetically. “And you two look similar from behind,” he defends weakly, on the verge of pouting. 

Taeyong gestures to Yeosang. “He’s holding a _skateboard,_ Hwa, have you ever seen me on any kind of wheels in your life?”

Roastee Hwa bristles. “You know what hyung? I changed my mind, I’m not treating you to coffee,” he quips, ignoring Taeyong’s squawk of protest and focusing his full attention back onto Yeosang. 

“Would you let me treat you as an apology?” he asks, and the full force of his earnest eyes startles a blush onto Yeosang’s cheeks. He can hear Taeyong muttering about guys who are too sensitive from a few spots behind them.

“You just want me for my place in line,” Yeosang’s mouth blurts without his brain’s permission. He curses his lack of filter and dry sarcasm, but it seems Cute Guy Hwa doesn’t mind it so much, as he lifts his hand to hide a surprised chuckle. 

“I can assure you, waiting an extra five minutes is no big detriment to me, so,” he shrugs, letting the end of the sentence hang in the air. “Now, is that a no, or…?” And oh no, Nice Guy Hwa is starting to look a little insecure, so Yeosang rushes to assure him he’ll accept.

“No, yeah. I mean yeah. Not no,” he laughs nervously. His inner Yeosang is muffling a scream into his fist. Let it be today that he meets a cute guy when he doesn’t have any makeup on, and has to make an absolute fool of himself.

The taller blinks for a second, but his returning smile is as blinding as it is grateful. “Great! I’m Seonghwa, by the way, and as you probably guessed, that mean hyung back there is my friend Taeyong.” 

Beautiful Guy Seonghwa continues to say something else, but Yeosang’s brain is stuck. _Friend,_ he thinks. That’s a good word.

They’ve made it to the front of the line, and true to his word, Seonghwa pays for their drinks, plus a small pastry for Yeosang as an extra apology. Yeosang protests, but Seonghwa shoots him a sly wink, and the wind is abruptly knocked from his sails.

They settle into waiting for their drinks out of the way of everyone else bustling through the café, Yeosang munching on his pastry happily. The extra treat is appreciated, because he foregoes breakfast almost every morning unless they have those energy bars he likes at the dorm. Which they don’t. 

“Sorry, I don’t think I ever got your name,” Seonghwa starts, glancing at him with that sunshine smile.

“Ah, Yeosang,” he answers, holding out a hand for him to shake. Seonghwa shakes it good-naturedly in his own, eyes flicking down to the corners of Yeosang’s mouth. He takes in a breath, as though hesitating to say something, and Yeosang can guess well enough what it is. He knows he’s a messy eater, everything he eats somehow ends up around his mouth, but he’s curious to see what Seonghwa will do about it.

To his dismay, Seonghwa pulls back, swiping his thumb at his own mouth with a “you got something, here,” and Yeosang thanks him, clearing away the crumbs himself. Disappointed, but not surprised.

It’s at this point that Seonghwa’s friend Taeyong finishes up his own order, and Yeosang is seized with the brief panic that he might stand with them and he’ll have to meet _another_ new person today, but curiously, Taeyong does not seem to want to stand with them to collect his drink. Instead he settles into a table by the big glass window, but not before shooting Seonghwa a double thumbs up and an enthusiastic smile as he passes. It was meant to be sly, judging by the blush and rude gesture that gets him from Seonghwa, but this guy doesn’t seem to have an ounce of subtlety in him. 

Except, Yeosang recognizes that look. It’s the universal “get some” look, the one you send a friend when you’ve been a good wingman and they’re about to go fuck off with their crush; the one Wooyoung sent him in the club just last weekend when a cute guy asked him for a dance—

The implications of that come as quite the surprise to Yeosang, because as far as he’s concerned, Seonghwa hadn’t shown much interest in him. He chances a glance up, then, to see Seonghwa already looking at him with an almost contemplative expression.

“Are you—”

“So, what—”

They begin speaking at the same time, cutting off awkwardly and laughing. Then they both gesture for the other to go first, and it’s kind of a disaster, but Yeosang is endeared.

In the end, it takes Seonghwa miming zipping his lips for Yeosang to cave and talk first. 

“ _So,_ ” Yeosang laughs, “what are you studying? I’m guessing business.”

“Ah, how could you tell?” Seonghwa asks with a conspiratorial smile. “Is it the suit? I bet it’s the suit.”

And despite their fumbling start, the conversation flows so naturally between them that Yeosang feels as though they’d been friends for years. He doesn’t feel an instant connection with many people due to his propensity for being socially awkward and prickly, but with Seonghwa, it’s easy. The stupid grin doesn’t leave his face for the entire conversation, only broadening when Seonghwa’s eyes spark in interest at something he’s said, or when he tries to guess Yeosang’s major in turn.

“Let me guess,” Seonghwa starts, eyes checking him up and down as if that would help anything. Yeosang wills down the flush threatening to spill over his cheeks, raising an eyebrow expectantly. “Interior design.”

“Interesting guess, but no,” Yeosang smiles. “I’m in Cognitive Science. Actually running late for lecture right now,” he grimaces, checking his phone for the time. 

“Oh,” Seonghwa says, and Yeosang could almost call his tone disappointed. 

Their order is called, a mocha and an americano side-by-side, and Yeosang has the thought that they look good together before promptly beating it out of his brain.

“Well thank you for this, and for making my morning more, ah, exciting,” Yeosang says when they’re about to part ways, raising his drink.

“Would you like to have an exciting afternoon, too?” Seonghwa blurts, fidgeting. “That is, lunch? This afternoon. Would you like to have lunch with me?” He finally gets out, meeting Yeosang’s gaze shyly.

Yeosang can’t help the absolutely fond huff of a laugh that escapes him. “I’m out of class at one, does that work for you?” He asks gently, hopefully, making a note to cancel his plans with Wooyoung. Seonghwa’s face brightens instantly, and Yeosang kind of wants to squint.

“Yes, that’s perfect, let’s exchange numbers?” Seonghwa asks maybe a little too fast, tripping over his words again slightly, and if he doesn’t stop doing that Yeosang is going to fall for him so fucking fast.

When he’s finally on his way to class, waving Seonghwa off with a little smile as he skates away, he checks the time and notes that his class started two minutes ago. He doesn’t particularly care anymore though, he thinks, mind wandering back to shy gazes and hopeful smiles. He takes a sip of his mocha to hide the grin spreading over his face without permission. It’s a sweet kind of day.

**Author's Note:**

> uh yea sorry i just dropped taeyong right in there i just googled "yeosang look alike" and thought huh. they rlly do have the same build so here we are
> 
> also i have no idea.... if a matcha or mocha has more caffeine.... pls dont come for my abysmal coffee knowledge. or if you want to, im on twt @calamiteez!!
> 
> please leave a comment and let me know what you thought!! :>


End file.
